


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, tag_2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is hot and bothered... Ray wants to know why... kind of... sort of... not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the tag_2013... my prompt was 'out of the mouths of babes'. This is not what you traditionally think when you hear that phrase, sorry if it disappoints some of you, I'm sure the others will enjoy...

Fraser’s sweaty body slammed into mine. I tightened my grip on his shoulders as he pushed deeper within me.

“What did… _oh God that feels good_ … those women say to you?” I gasped into his mouth when he leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss. He sped up his thrusting as he invaded my mouth. “Oh fuck…” I panted between gasps for air. “That… no, _that_ feels good.”

Fraser’s eyes were full of lust and need as he ground his hip bones into my ass.

“Fuck… Fraser, oh God.” His breathing was ragged and matched my own and we were both close to falling off the edge together.

“Yes,” he broke his silence, sweat glistening over his body and making his mussed up look that much more attractive.

“Yes?   _What_?” My thoughts were jumbled between figuring out what had put Fraser into this frenzied need for sex and becoming lost in my own need to be satisfied. _Fuck_ … did it really matter? Whatever it was, I hope it happens every day. Hope it gets him all hot and bothered enough to drag my ass home and do what he’s doing to me now because let’s face it, there’s not a whole lot in life that is better than sex with Benton Fraser, especially in the middle of the afternoon.

And there it is, the final thrust that sends us both over the edge, stumbling and tumbling until we are a useless heap of arms and legs tangled together. His damp hair is tickling my earlobe, as his head rests heavily on my shoulder. I reach with my free hand and rub the tickle away and then turn into his embrace. There is a pleased smile on his handsome face and a sparkle in his eyes mimicking Christmas twinkle lights.

His smile grows wider and his pink tongue sneaks out and wets his lower lip.

“I have a confession to make,” he begins quietly, trailing his finger across my collarbone. The slight turn of his fingernail into my skin gives me the shivers, the _good kind_ of shivers.

“Oh yeah?” My fingers dance curiously across his strong chest and then turn due south.

“Those women at the station today...”

I cut him off, my hand setting on his hip bone. “The hookers that were being booked?” I asked incredulously. Fraser had the uncanny ability to strike up a conversation with anyone, friend or foe.

“Yes, if that’s what you want to call them.” He licked that lower lip again and grinned, showing me that crooked tooth. “They were discussing amongst themselves, which one they thought would be able to get you naked in bed first.” His fingers were beginning to travel lower and I felt his thumb fill my navel as his other four fingers squeezed my hip.

“Ah,” I said, slightly amused. “And how did you get in on this conversation?” My skin was begging for his touch as his fingers danced on my hip bone.

“Well, I explained to them how tasteless it was of them to speak of someone in such a manner.” Fraser licked that crooked tooth before continuing and my breathing quickened. “They commenced betting and one of the ladies, with the rather high cut dress, looked at me and said, ‘I bet you ladies I can get Blondie in the sack before Big Red here even figures out what we’re talking about.’”

“They didn’t?” I gasped in mock disbelief.

“Oh, they did indeed.” His blue eyes turned darker and his body pressed closer. “Guess who won that bet?” Fraser’s lips pressed against mine and I could still feel his smile against my own. “I don’t think they were your type, anyway.”

“Bets made out of the mouths of babes… _will get you laid_ ,” I whispered into his ear.

“Indeed, _they will…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for anyone that wants to play along... My next prompt for anyone to take a swing at is 'Hindsight is 20/20'... If you write something add it to the collection under Tag... Who wants to join the fun?


End file.
